<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my rock by himbojohnegbert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974492">my rock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbojohnegbert/pseuds/himbojohnegbert'>himbojohnegbert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Hinata Hajime, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Nanami Chiaki is So Done, Not Beta Read, Trans Hinata Hajime, Wingman Nanami Chiaki, chiaki uses she they, i love my non binaries, im he they pleaaaseeee don't take these tags out of context haha, nagito is very mentally ill but he's working on it, this is set postgame, this took me all weekend im so sorry komahina, this was gonna be smut but then i said No let Nagito suffer, very light, why isn't that a tag yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbojohnegbert/pseuds/himbojohnegbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hajime hinata is a funky little dumbass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my rock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi idk how i feel abt this but take it!!!! i love u nagito komaeda &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>if there was one thing you should know about hajime hinata, it's that he was dense as a rock. he was smart in the right situations, of course, but when it came to day to day life? oh, no. </p><p>     the scene was set like a romance movie, komaeda standing under a cherry blossom tree and nervously fidgeting with their hands. hinata approached and stood right before them. </p><p>     "komaeda..?" he smiled warmly. "you said you had something to tell me?" </p><p>     "yes," komaeda chuckled, he was so scared that his stomach was churning and giving him that horrible nauseous feeling.</p><p>      "well, i'm listening," hinata reached a hand up to komaeda's hair and ruffled it. the white haired one's face turned bright red unbelievably fast as he did so. </p><p>     "um.. well, hinata-kun... i like you," komaeda's heart pounded a mile a minute, "and i want to be with you for the rest of my life." </p><p>     a pause filled the air, and you could practically see the gears turning in hinata's brain. then, he smiled. </p><p>      "that's kind of a weird way of saying it, but i like you too!" the brunette pulled them into a hug, making them gasp. "and it seems like we're gonna have to be together anyways, since we're not getting off this damn island."</p><p>     "you.. like me too?" komaeda's eyes welled up with tears of joy, hugging him back.</p><p>     "of course i do, we're friends now, after all."</p><p>      that one sentence managed to shatter nagito komaeda's heart into a million pieces in mere seconds. "friends... i see.. and if i told you i wanted to be more than friends?"</p><p>     "you mean, like, best friends?" hinata pulled away from the hug, leaving the other shaking like a leaf. "oh, are you cold?" he asked, "good thing i brought a jacket for once."</p><p>      "hinata, i-" komaeda whispered while the other wrapped his jacket around their shoulders. "nevermind. thank you for your kind words."</p><p>     the white haired one then ran off with his metaphorical tail between his knees--and with hinata's jacket. the brunette didn't say another word. </p><p>     it began raining when komaeda got back to his cottage. he shut the door quickly and locked it before face planting onto his bed. "gosh, i really am a pile of stupid, worthless trash that doesn't deserve to live," he laughed into his blankets "of course he doesn't feel the same, he'd never feel the same. not for someone like me."</p><p>     still, though, he couldn't take his mind off how dumb the other must've been for not recognizing it as a confession. sure, komaeda knew he said weird stuff, but but would he really just blurt out that he wants to spend the rest of his life with a dear friend? if only he could show his beloved hinata how much he truly cared for him. </p><p>     maybe i'll try again tomorrow, they thought. </p><p> </p><p>     meanwhile, nanami was taking care of a disheveled hinata. "and so i said 'like, best friends?'" </p><p>     "hajime-kun, you're an idiot," nanami noted.</p><p>     "i know, this is so bad, he probably thinks i don't like him now!"  he panicked. "chiaki, you don't understand, his hair was so soft."</p><p>     "you felt his hair?" the gamer looked up from their nintendo switch to glare at him. "why are you gay?"</p><p>     "I DON'T KNOW!!" hinata groaned, burying his face in his hands. "i like him so much."</p><p>     "maybe just.. acknowledge their feelings?" </p><p>      "NO. not yet, i can't, not after that. and--well--it's KOMAEDA.. you know? he still scares me after all the things he's done and i'm afraid he might hurt us again... kind of."</p><p>     "sounds like you're just making excuses. don't you want to be happy, hajime?"</p><p>     "of course i do! who doesn't want to be happy..?"</p><p>     "then tell him." </p><p>     "but..!" he failed to come up with any more excuses and opted out of the conversation.</p><p>     "you really are an idiot," she repeated, before returning to her game.</p><p>     the next day, komaeda took a seat beside hinata at breakfast. the rain from the night before hadn't let up at all, and his hair was frizzy and puffy. "hello, hinata-kun," he swooned. "it's lovely to see you again."</p><p>     the white haired one slid closer to the brunette. "hey, komaeda," hinata gave him a quick smile. "are you having anything to eat?"</p><p>     "i'm not exactly a breakfast person..aha.." they shrugged. "it upsets my stomach a bit, so i don't usually have much to eat."</p><p>     hinata took a bite out of one of the blueberry pancakes hanamura had made that day. "well, be careful with that. you're already skin and bones, man." </p><p>     "terminal illness will do that to you!"</p><p>     a pause cut through their conversation and left them sitting in an uncomfortable silence, apart from the few other people talking in the restaurant. </p><p>     "sorry, i didn't mean it in a derogatory way or anything..  i should've known you were still recovering." </p><p>     komaeda's polite smile left his face. "there's no need to apologize, hinata-kun. i was just trying to make a joke--but of course someone like you would never find a joke made by disgusting trash like me funny."</p><p>      "uh," he nervously tried to interrupt.</p><p>      "i shouldn't even be allowed the privilege to speak to someone with as much talent as you.." the pale one gripped at their hair. "let alone think i'm capable of making you laugh..ahhahaha..! as an apology, i'll put my head in a deep fryer! hanamura-kun, could i have some help o-"</p><p>     "komaeda!" hinata shouted, taking their hands in his as a way of grounding them. (and to stop them from ripping out all their hair.) he shook his head at hanamura, who had began to make his way over. "you're spiraling." </p><p>     "am i?" the crazed look in their eyes faded slightly.  "my sincerest apologies. and over a small joke, nonetheless..." he mumbled the last part, which hinata was barely able to pick up.</p><p>     "no worries, i know you're trying your best and i appreciate it."</p><p>     "oh..." komaeda wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed his legs together under the table. "to be cared for by hinata-kun.. this must be a dream come true..!" </p><p>     "hey, look at me," hinata took his hands again and rubbed his palms with his thumbs. "you're here in the restaurant with me, okay? take a deep breath for me?"</p><p>     the other complied, having to try few times before getting it right. they kept getting interrupted by their low chuckles. "good, you're okay. you're fine. are you feeling any better?" </p><p>     "yes, hinata-kun," he whispered, enamored by hinata's beautiful green and red eyes. he nodded and returned to eating. was now their chance? "thank you, i love you." </p><p>     hinata, of course, choked on his food, which made komaeda shift his gaze to him once again. "sorry, i'm fine," he rasped. "went down the wrong pipe."</p><p>     "ah," komaeda hummed, trying to hide his heartbreak for the second time in the past few days. "i believe i'll make my way back to my cottage now, thank you for the company." </p><p>     "no problem..?" hinata struggled with a response for them. "i'll see you later?" </p><p>     "whatever you'd like, hinata-kun." </p><p>     komaeda bowed and made their way back to their cottage quickly. he couldn't believe hinata had ignored his confession again. maybe, he thought, i should just back off. he probably isn't interested anyways. </p><p>     they spent the rest of the daylight hours in their cottage wallowing in their own self hatred. (with no one there to hold his hands and tell him to take deep breaths.) </p><p> </p><p>     a soft knock was heard at komaeda's door. "well, hello, hinata-kun."</p><p>     the brunette stood on his cottage doorstep in the pouring rain, in only his dress shirt tie. komaeda had almost forgotten he had basically stolen his friend's jacket the day before.</p><p>     "hey,," hinata leaned in and gave the other a hug. he knew he was wet, but he wanted to memorize the other's scent as he buried his face in their neck. "been a while, huh?" he joked. it wasn't like he'd go very long without seeing any of the island's inhabitants. it was nearly impossible.</p><p>     "haha... indeed it has," the white haired one patted his back politely and slowly made small circles on it with his palm. by then, it was getting quite intimate for a strictly platonic hug, and so hinata pulled away. (much to both of their dismay.) "so, what brings you here this evening?"</p><p>      "just wanted to hang out with my closest friend," the brunette lied. he wanted to kiss them while they were both naked, actually.</p><p>     "i see," the pale one smiled warmly at hinata. "let's get you something dry to wear, hm?" he lead him to the other side of the room and reached into his bureau, rummaging around a bit before pulling out a folded shirt. it had red and dark green stripes and it looked soft to touch. hinata took it and nodded, thanking him quietly. "you can keep it if you'd like... i have no use for it."</p><p>     "thank you," hinata repeated, and began undoing his tie.</p><p>     the white haired one's eyes widened. they turned away and covered their eyes.</p><p>      the other noticed their surprise and stopped. "i can change elsewhere if you wan-"</p><p>     "no, it's fine!" komaeda reassured him, turning back around with an astoundingly red face. what he got in return was an eyeful of hinata's buff chest. "oh,, wow,,," he murmured in awe.</p><p>    "don't stare, it's weird!" hinata pulled the shirt on quickly. it was tighter than he thought it'd be on himself. considering komaeda's slender and thin figure, he knew his more curvy and muscular body would have a bit of trouble fitting into it. "jeez.. this is a big sweater for someone like you. how did you ever wear this?" he vocalized his concern in a nonchalant way.</p><p>      "it was rather big on me, but i made it work."</p><p>     "oh?" </p><p>     "don't worry about it, it's dumb," komaeda brushed off the conversation and marveled at how good hinata looked in tight clothes. his usual button up was a bit tight around the bust, but other than that it was a nice fit. seeing him in something so tight.. made komaeda's mouth water. they knew what they were getting off to tonight. "aha..ha.. that looks nice on you though, hinata-kun." </p><p>     "are you sure..? it's a bit tight... and 'a bit' is kind of an understatement."</p><p>     "oh, i'm aware!" the white haired one hummed, sitting on their bed and patting the spot beside them. "anything looks good on you, if i'm being honest." </p><p>      "stop it," hinata rubbed the back of his neck and sat where komaeda wanted him to. they weren't the only one having less than appropriate thoughts for the other. the pressure against hinata's chest made him feel exposed, and every part of his brain was telling him to cover his chest with his arms or anything, really. he wasn't used to having a (mostly) flat chest. the only real fat left there was the muscle he'd been building from working so much around the island. </p><p>     "why should i hold back from complimenting the one i love?" komaeda asked suddenly. he looked shocked by his own words and slapped a hand over his mouth. so much for laying off him.</p><p>      "um," hinata was taken off guard by the question. he knew there was no escaping it this time, and that he'd have to face his emotions and confront them. how did he even respond?</p><p>     komaeda seemed to read his mind and continued to speak. "i love you, hinata-kun," he breathed. "not in a platonic way. i don't want to be your friend, i want to be your lover. i want to kiss you and hold your hand and..i've tried to tell you for a while now, but you ignored me or brushed it off and i couldn't tell if it was on purpose or if you just couldn't understa-"</p><p>     they were cut off by a pair of warm lips brushing against theirs. tan, warm arms wrapped around their waist and pulled them onto his lap. he pulled away to see an... arousing--to say the least--look on their face. "haah.. hinat-a..." </p><p>      he hadn't even thought of the repercussions kissing komaeda might have on his mental health. he held his waist tighter and buried his face in his neck quickly. "i'm sorry about that, are you okay?" hinata asked. he felt selfish for indulging in such a dumb impulse. </p><p>     "ahaha,," the low laugh that emitted from the white haired one wasn't a good sign. "kissing hajime hinata.. the ultimate hope.,.. no--to have the ultimate hope kiss me..."</p><p>      "komaeda."</p><p>      "haah..hah.." they half-laughed-half-moaned. their breathing was heavy and labored as they pawed at hinata's back. "ahahaha..!" </p><p>      despite his entire brain screaming at him to run away and never look back, hinata didn't budge. he laced his fingers through their hair and held them as close as possible. komaeda's body trembled against his as he rambled on, interrupted occasionally by laughter bubbling with fear. "surely...someone like me....doesn't deserve....." </p><p>      hinata pressed light kisses to the other's neck, still running his fingers through soft, tangled hair as a way of grounding the other. he hoped his touch was strong enough, because there was no way of getting very far with his words.</p><p>     "i'm here, komaeda," hinata whispered into their neck with affection oozing out of each and every word. "i'm not going to be taken away and i'm not going anywhere. i'm here and i love you."</p><p>     "love...me...." he repeated back to the brunette. "a great symbol of hope.. loves me..? trash, scum of the earth, a disgusting vermin that would be better off dead?"</p><p>     "no, i love a beautiful person with white and pink hair, long eyelashes, green eyes, pale skin and a green jacket who has some issues to work out. i love them so much. i love YOU so much, nagito komaeda."</p><p>      with that, komaeda went limp against him and cried. </p><p>     hinata's heart ached as he felt the back of his shirt begin to get wet from komaeda's tears. he rubbed soothing circles into their back and turned his face slightly so he could press kisses to the side of their head. "it's gonna to be okay.. take some deep breaths for me."</p><p>     komaeda stayed silent. the embrace felt more intimate than anything he'd ever experienced. his crying slowed as he drew in three long breaths. "h-hajime," he hiccuped, drawing his head off hinata's shoulder.</p><p>     "hm?" he caressed their cheek gently, reassuringly.</p><p>     "i'd like thank you for always being here, you're truly my rock, hajime hinata," they admitted. "and if i may indulge in my selfish wishes, i hope you continue to let me stay by your side in the future." </p><p>     "i'll always be here with you," hinata smiled, tears alarmingly close to slipping from the corners of his eyes. "i love you, and i should've told you sooner." </p><p>     "it may be rude of me to ask," komaeda shifted himself so he was more comfortable, relishing in the feeling of being on the real life hajime hinata's lap, "but why didn't you..?"</p><p>     "oh, um," hinata stalled. how did he tell komaeda that he was terrified of him and everything he did? "i am stupid."</p><p>     "i see," the white haired one wiped away the tears from under their eyes. </p><p>     "yeah, hahaha..." he trailed off. "are you going to have a mental breakdown every time i kiss you? like, is that going to be a regular thing? totally fine with it, by the way, but that might be a slight, ahem, that may be a slight problem."</p><p>     "ehe.." komaeda made a sound that was a cross between uncomfortable and loving, before pushing hinata onto their bed, taking both of his wrists in their hands and kissing all over his neck playfully. "hinata, are you all mine yet?"</p><p>     "that actually really depends on your answer to my previous question," hinata let his hands be pinned above him, avoiding the question. but, when komaeda was looking up at him with those pleading green eyes, how could he ignore them? "...just kidding," he continued, "i want to be with you so bad it hurts, komaeda, but maybe we should start with a first date."</p><p>     "a first date with hajime, huh..?" komaeda said inquisitively. </p><p>      "we are Not doing this again," hinata replied, and he pulled komaeda down on top of him and held them tight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for reading!! feel free to leave a comment i'd love you hear what u think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>